Training gone wrong
by Bigfoot the 2nd
Summary: John D Hopper ( Jumper ) mencoba untuk membagi ilmu esensial sebagai hero laler yang baik kepada Geralde Grimmie ( Gangrim ) dengan sebuah teknik pelatihan yang agak aneh , sayangnya teknik itu gagal parah ketika dipraktekkan dan menjadi tindakan kriminal yang berbahaya , untung saja ada Angelina yang menyelesaikan masalah itu , mau tahu apa yang terjadi ? Cek disini


Hero / Mercenary Laler ...

Di dunia Lost saga pasti ada hero / mercenary laler ...

Disini laler , disana laler , di LS Korea ada laler , di LS USA ada laler , di LS Thailand ada laler , di char temen elu ada laler , di char bos Guild elu ada laler , kalau bos Guild elu atau temen elu benci laler mungkin elu ada di AnimeCAFE atau pemuja Lord ZEEEB

Laler itu tidak hanya ada satu . Ada laler pro , ada laler noob , ada laler berbahaya , ada laler ceroboh , ada laler pala batu , ada laler nyeleneh , ada laler salah kodrat ...

Kali ini salah satu hero dalam Kyou's Squad akan mempelajari cara menjadi laler yang baik ...

Here begins the fanfic ...

.

.

.

John dan Geralde sedang berdiri di sebuah kompleks rumah yang sepi pada malam hari , semua penghuni kompleks itu tertidur dan kucing-kucing jalanan tengah memakan potongan ikan goreng yang dibuang

" Apakah kau tahu apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadi hero laler ? " Tanya John

" Arcanist Robe , Zorro Hat dan Phoenix Wings " Jawab Geralde

" Sebenarnya gak cuma itu saja modal menjadi laler , hero laler membutuhkan kecepatan lari yang tinggi dan kelincahan yang tinggi , aku sudah terlatih menjadi hero laler dan bisa drop musuh dua kali dalam lima detikan saja " Kata John

" Untuk sekarang coba lari berkeliling kompleks ini dahulu , aku akan menghitung rekor kecepatan larimu dalam satu putaran " Kata John

Geralde kemudian berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan itu dan sampai lagi dalam waktu tujuh menit

" Lumayan juga untuk hero yang membawa senjata berat " Komentar John

Geralde kemudian meletakkan kuasnya dan duduk di pos ronda yang kosong

" Selain kecepatan lari yang hebat kau perlu ketahanan untuk berlari , kau akan berlari mengelilingi map untuk 180 detik dan kau tidak melakukan itu sekali , kau melakukannya paling sedikit tiga kali dan paling banyak lima kali dalam satu ronde " Kata John

" Itu melelahkan juga " Kata Geralde

" Dan lebih banyak musuh yang emosi dan tersiram oleh garam ( Salty ) , kau harus menahannya " Kata John

" Oh iya , aku ada ide untuk melatih ketahananmu " Kata John

" Apa itu ? " Tanya Geralde

" Kau lihat portal itu ? " Kata John

" Ya , aku lihat itu " Kata Geralde yang menunjuk ke portal yang barusan dibuat John

Masuklah ke portal itu dan kalau kau melihat televisi ambil saja televisi itu dan bawa ke sini " Kata John

" Televisi ? Itu buat apa ? " Tanya Geralde

" Ambil saja , ini adalah metode unik yang kukembangkan untuk melatih laler " Jawab John

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Geralde masuk ke dalam portal itu dan mengambil Televisi di dalamnya , Geralde kemudian keluar dan membawa televisi tabung

" pegang televisi itu sekuat mungkin , jangan biarkan televisi itu jatuh di tangan orang lain , kalau kau bisa melewati pelatihan bagian yang ini kita bisa nonton bola bareng anggota Squad yang lainnya " Kata John

Geralde berbalik perlahan-lahan dan melihat sekerumunan cewek sedang menatapnya

" Kembalikan TV itu ... " Kata salah satu cewek yang mengenakan Syal di wajahnya dan berpakaian Gumiho

" Hei Angelina ... Aku minta maaf ya , aku sedang dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi Laler yang baik dan ini bagian dari latihannya " Kata Gerald menyapa Angel

" TV itu bukan milikmu , itu milik kita , kembalikan TV itu " Kata cewek itu

" JANGAN BERIKAN TV ITU ! LARILAH DENGAN TV ITU ! " Perintah John

Geralde mulai berlari dengan membawa TV itu menjauhi cewek-cewek . Rupanya dia tidak sadar kalau dia masuk Markas dari SDeath1 dan nyolong TV dari Moe Squad

" Berhentilah pencuri ! " Salah satu cewek yang memakai topeng kecil yang menutupi matanya menembakkan kedua pistolnya ke arah kaki Geralde , dua peluru kecil melayang menuju kaki Geralde dan bersiap untuk menembus kakinya

Geralde meloncat dalam waktu yang tepat sehingga peluru itu gagal mengenai kakinya dan menghantam aspal

" Hahahaha ! Kau tidak bisa menangkapku Diana ! " Ledek John

" Apa maksudnya ini kita dikejar-kejar ? " Tanya Geralde

" Anggap aja ini main Temple Run , kau tahu kan cara mainnya ? Kalau kau tahu cara mainnya kau pasti bisa bawa TV itu selama yang kau mau " Jawab John

" Seberapa lama aku harus menahan TV ini ? " Tanya Geralde

" Kau bisa lepaskan kalau kau berhasil menghindari mereka " Jawab John

John dan Geralde terus berlari menghindari amukan Moe Squad yang mencoba mengambil kembali TV itu , ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pertigaan John memberi isyarat kepada Geralde untuk berpencar dan Geralde belok ke kanan dan John belok ke kiri

Geralde terus berlari sambil membawa TV yang berat itu , dia berpikir kalau ini adalah pelatihan biasa , dengan penuh ketakutan dia terus berlari membawa TV itu dan semua anggota Moe Squad masih mengejarnya , tanpa disadari ada John di belakang dan

" Grep ! Bruggh ! "

" Itu dia bos malingnya ! Tangkap ! " Teriak Rane

" Hahaha kau tidak bisa menangkapku ! Aku adalah laler yang bisa teleport sana sini ! Wuuhuu ! "

Sepasang sayap merah muncul di punggung John dan John terbang dengan cepat sambil berbalik arah

" Angel-chan ! Segel dia ke neraka sekarang ! " Perintah Diana ( Desper-chan )

" Tapi ... " Kata Angelina ( Angel-chan )

" Cepat segel dia sebelum dia ngacir ! " Bentak Diana

Angelina kemudian berbalik arah dan mengejar John sementara itu yang lainnya terus mengejar Geralde

Kejar-kejaran berkecepatan tinggi terjadi di malam yang dingin itu , setelah usaha teleportasinya dan terbangnya juga akhirnya Angelina berhasil menghajar John dengan kuas besarnya

Sementara itu Geralde masih berlari dan membawa TV-nya , kakinya mulai terasa lelah dan tenaganya semakin habis tapi Moe Squad tidak kunjung hilang dari pandangannya , setiap kali dia menengok kebelakang dia pasti melihat gerombolan Moe Squad itu , dia terus berlari dan tiba-tiba ...

.

.

.

.

.

" Krakk ! "

Geralde salah mendaratkan kakinya di sisi kanannya dan dia terjatuh , suara pergelangan kakinya terdengar dan diiringi oleh jeritan sakitnya , TV yang dipengang Geralde menghantam aspal jalanan

" Ya Ampun ! "

Geralde terbaring di jalan itu dan memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terpelintir dan anggota Moe Squad mengerumuninya

" Tolong jangan habisi aku ! Aku tidak berniat mengambil TV kalian ! John menyuruhku mengambil TV itu dan dia mengatakan itu bagian dari pelatihanku " Kata Geralde memohon ampun

Air mata Geralde tumpah karena tidak mampu menahan sakit yang berada di kakinya

" Pelatihan ? Pelatihan macam apa yang melibatkan pencurian TV di dalamnya ?!kata Diana ( Desper-chan ) yang tidak percaya

" Katanya John mengembangkan metode unik untuk pelatihan menjadi laler yang baik dan itu pelatihannya , aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah markas kalian ... " Jawab Geralde yang terisak-isak

" Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau itu sebenarnya pelatihan menjadi kriminal ! Kau mencoba mencuri TV itu dan pelatihan itu hanya kedok darimu saja ! " Bentak Diana ( Desper-chan ) yang mengacungkan pistolnya

" Hey hentikan itu ! " Angelina berjalan dengan menggeret John yang sudah babak belur

" Jadi ini otak kriminalnya ya ? " Tanya Desper-chan

Tanpa disadari John merasakan geretan Angelina mulai melemah memberontak dan melarikan diri

" See you suckers ! " John kemudian berteleportasi menghilang dari tempat itu

" Hey ! " Teriak Angelina

Angelina kemudian menengok Geralde

" Ada apa dengannya ? " Tanya Angelina

" Kakinya terpelintir " Jawab Shuri-chan

" Angel-chan ... " Panggil Geralde

Angelina kemudian menengok kepada Geralde

" Jujur saja aku minta maaf sekali kalau aku mengambil TV-mu , aku tidak tahu kalau aku mencuri TV kalian , yang kutahu itu adalah bagian dari pelatihannya , aku benar-benar minta maaf " Kata Geralde

" TV kita tidak apa-apa " Kata Shuri-chan

" Tapi Geralde ... Kasihan dia , sebenarnya dia ditipu oleh John dan John meninggalkan dia yang kesakitan seperti ini " Kata Angelina

" Kalian semua memaafkan dia kan ? Dia tidak bermaksud mencuri TV kita " Kata Angelina

Seluruh anggota Moe Squad memaafkan tindakan Geralde

" Baiklah , kita pulang kembali ke markas kita dan untukmu Angel-chan bawa Geralde pulang ke markasnya , kau tidak bisa biarkan dia terbaring di jalan ini dan merintih kesakitan " Kata Diana ( Desper-chan )

Angelina kemudian memapah Geralde dan membawanya pulang

" Angel ... " Kata Geralde pelan

" Tidak apa-apa , kamu tidak salah kok , John yang salah " Kata Angelina

Malam pun semakin dingin , salah satu jam di pos ronda mulai menunjukkan kedua jarumnya berada di angka 12 ...

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di markas besar Kyou , mereka berdua disambut oleh Russell

" Hmm ... Malam-malam begini kau baru datang Geralde ? Kalau mabok kira-kira napa " Kata Russell

" Mana John ? Dia harus bertanggung jawan terhadap apa yang terjadi terhadap Geralde " Tanya Angelina

" Tunggu sebentar ... Kamu memapah dia ? Apa dia mabuk ? " Kata Russell yang kebingungan

" Kakinya terpelintir ketika berlari dan dia tidak bisa berjalan , ini karena sistem pelatihan aneh dari John yang melibatkan tindakan kriminal di dalamnya " Kata Angelina

" Tindakan kriminal ? " Tanya Russell

" Dia menyuruh Geralde mencuri TV dari markas kita dan membawanya lari " Jawab Angelina

" Ini tidak bisa biarkan , Alina ! Bawa Geralde ke kamarnya dan lakukan prosedur P3K , jangan lupa diagnosis keadaan kakinya , badai cedera bisa menghantam kita " Kata Russell

Alina kemudian terbang dan membawa Geralde ke kamarnya , Russell mencari John yanh bersembunyi entah dimana

" John ! John ! Keluarlah dari sana dan bertanggung jawablah terhadap apa yang kau lakukan ! " Russell mengetok pintu kamar John

" Mencari bajingan ini ? " Tanya Henry yang membawa John yang tidak sadarkan diri dan lehernya terbelit rantai

" John ! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Geralde ! Kau mencelakakan dia ! " Kata Russell dengan nada tegas

" Heh jangan terkejut dulu ... Bajingan ini dulunya menggunakan kekuatan dia dalam berteleportasi ke masa lalu dan masa depan untuk kepentingannya sendiri tanpa memedulikan bahayanya dan kau tahu dia pakai kekuatan itu untuk apa ? " Kata Henry

" Untuk apa ? " Tanya Angelina

" Untuk judi sepakbola ... " Jawab Henry dengan nada dingin

" Dia sebelum memasang taruhan pada suatu pertandingan pasti berteleportasi ke masa depan ketika pertandingan itu sudah selesai , dia telah melihat pertandingan itu dan mengetahui siapa pemenangnya dan setelah itu dia kembali lagi dan memasang taruhan dengan nilai yang meyakinkan , dia sudah melihat momen-momen penting dalam sepakbola dengan kekuatannya . Masa-masa kegelapan Manchester United setelah kepergian Sir Alex Ferguson , kebangkitan Manchester City setelah kedatangan Sheikh Mansour , Taktik parkir bus Chelsea , kejutan Leicester City dan masih banyak lagi . Dia bisa menebak semua itu dengan kekuatannya "

" Selama dia menumpuk pundi-pundi uangnya banyak orang yang bangkrut karena ulahnya , ada yang bunuh diri , ada yang ditinggal pasangannya , ada yang ditagih terus menerus , ada yang menjual dirinya . Apakah dia peduli terhadap nasib korbannya ? Tentu tidak sama sekali . Yang dia pedulikan hanya kesenangannya saja didalam mansion mewah ditemani oleh gadis-gadis cantik yang mengenakan pakaian yang dibuat oleh Desainer terbaik " Kata Henry

" Jadi ... Dia itu jahat ya ? " Tanya Angelina

" Dia adalah bajingan dan kau sudah lihat itu , kau bisa penggal kepalanya kalau kau mau " Kata Henry

" Tidak ! Aku hanya ingin dia melihat dia meminta maaf terhadap Geralde ! Walaupun aku tahu kalau dia seburuk itu tapi aku cuma mau lihat dia minta maaf ! Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah terjadi disini ! " Kata Angel

" Baiklah , waktunya untuk membawa dia

#######

Pada jam 2 malam ...

" Diagnosaku menunjukkan kalau dia hanya mengalami keseleo saja , dia cuma perlu istirahat sebentar dan menggoyangkan bagian yang sakit perlahan-lahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya " Kata Alina

" Kamu masih disana kan ? " Tanya John

" Jujur saja , aku tak akan menyangka kejadiannya seburuk ini , aku minta maaf atas tindakanku itu dan telah menjadi mentor yang buruk untukmu " Kata John

" Gak apa-apa kok , aku udah maafkan ya , lagipula ini salahku juga karena aku terpeleset segala " Kata Geralde

" Ini salahku bukan salahmu kok , tenang saja " Kata John

" Eh Kentor dimana-mana orang itu main lempar salah-salahan ya ke orang lain ini ngapain main salah-salahan ke diri sendiri ! " Kata Henry yang kesel sendiri

" Baiklah , aku minta maaf juga karena telah mengganggu kalian pada saat ini " Kata Angelina

" Jangan pikirkan tentang itu , untung saja ada kau , aku sempat khawatir kemana Geralde dan apa yang Henry lakukan tadi " Kata Russell

" Aku pulang dulu ya " Kata Angelina

Angelina kemudian meninggalkan Markas Kyou's Squad dan balik lagi ke markasnya dia sendiri ...

" Duh gara-gara pelatihan anehnya John itu aku pasti punya mata panda " Kata Russell

Alina udah ketiduran duluan dan mukanya nyelem di meja kacanya

" Yaudah kalau bos balik ke sini bilang aja abis nonton bola " Kata John

" Seeeb " Kata Russell

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Udah ngantuk gini tokohnya , gk bisa dilanjutin , pada bobo semua heronya

The end ( Can be continued if reader's response is positive )

######

Bonus Scene

" Ini dia pelatihan model baru , tidak melibatkan tindakan kriminal lagi seperti yang tadi " Kata Irina

" Pelatihannya itu seperti apa ya ? " Tanya Geralde

" Ini hampir sama seperti yang John lakukan tapi kau tidak perlu mengambil TV , yang kau lakukan adalah pegang ini " Kata Irina sambil menunjukkan sebuah tulang besar

" Tulang ? Untuk apa ? " Tanya Geralde

" Pegang saja dan bawa , nanti kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan " Jawab Irina

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian suara gonggongan anjing terdengar

" Lari sekarang ! " Perintah Irina

" Huaaa ! " Jerit Geralde

Segerombolan anjing herder mengejar mereka , kecepatan anjing herder itu begitu hebat sehingga Geralde tidak bisa memelankan sedikit larinya untuk mengambil nafas

" Selain melatih kecepatan larimu ini melatih kecepatan berpikirmu , cobalah menjauh dari anjing itu ! Pikirkan caranya ! " Perintah Irina

Geralde yang ketakutan mulai berpikir untuk menghindari kejaran anjing herder itu , setelah beberapa detik kemudian muncul bohlam di kepalanya , dia melempar tulang itu ke sebuah rumah dan suara kaca pecah terdengar , gerombolan anjing herder itu memasuki rumah itu dan menghancurkan kacanya

" GUK GUK GUK ! "

" HUAAA !

" TEI-KUUN ! "

Suara jeritan seseorang terdengar dari rumah itu dan Irina dan Geralde berhasil lari dari tempat itu

" Brilian ! Potensimu sebagai Laler telah muncul ! Ayo pulang lagi ke markas ! " Teriak Irina yang senang

########

Author Notes

Mau lihat masa lalu John D Hopper ? Duuh fic gw tambah banyak lagi deh mana Red Snow jarang update

Untuk Scene anjing herder itu jangan tanya lagi siapa yang kedatengan anjingnya


End file.
